


spot has a mega mind

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Other, mega mind, mega mind au, newsies crack, this is so bad my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: big brain kids plan world domination ft davey spouting bullshit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	spot has a mega mind

“As you can see- you have fallen right into my trap!” spot claimed, his voice echoing through the metal dome around him. The man right in front of him, david jacobs as he had just found out, was chained to a chair as he gloated.

“You cant trap justice!” davey cried out, struggling against the chains the best he could. Spot almost laughed at his efforts “its an idea! a belief!”

“But even the most heartfelt belief can be corroded over time!” spot claimed, turning to look away from davey. He had a panel of buttons in front of him, just waiting to be pressed. It was his master plan if you will, and spot was about to start before hearing behind him.

“Justice is a non-corrosive metal.”

Spot turned back to face davey fast, looking borderline offended at that. “But- metals can be melted! By the heat of ravenge!”

“Its revenge, and its best served cold.” davey spat at him, and spot scoffed trying to think of a way to come back from that.

“It- it can easily be reheated in the microwave of evil!” is the best spot could come up with, turning back to the panel. He shouldnt let himself get distracted.

“Well i think your warranty is about to expire.”

“Maybe i have an extended warranty!” spot turned back around fast again, his cape almost getting stuck on the panel behind him.

“Warranties are invalid if you dont use the product for its intended purpose.” spot was getting fed up with this, wanting to prove his point to davey even more. He was about to come up with another come back when he got distracted by his partner in crime sitting off to the side.

“Girls, girls, we get it. You’re both pretty.” smalls cut in, lounging in the chair looking slightly amussed “can we get back to world domination now?”


End file.
